visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
VELVET EDEN
Lineup * DADA - Vocals (1998.11 - 2002.07.25; 2010.05.01 - 2016.03.12) → PRIDE OF MIND → E-TYP → VELVET EDEN * Chro - Guitar, Programming (2011.12.06 - 2016.03.12) → VELVET EDEN Former Members * CEEEi '''- Dancer (2011.01.01 - 2013) * '''Lilly - Dancer (2010.05.01 - 2013) * Aci - Violin, Programming (2010.05.01 - 2011.05) →The Royal Dead → VELVET EDEN * Yurikago - Dancer (2010.05.01 - 2010.12.31) * BERA (a.k.a. MASAHIRO) - Guitar (2006.6.18 - 2002.07.25) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * MIMI - Bass (2001.04 - 2002.07.25), Support Bass (2000.12.31 - 2001.04 as Hibiki) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * LEM - Drums (2001.03.27 - 2002.07.25) → VELVET EDEN → THE VELVET * Hora - Keyboards (2000.06.18 - 2001.02.21) → VELVET EDEN → Schwarz Stein → Hora → Hora, another cell → Hora → Hora, Schwarz Stein * ABEXXX - Drums (2000.06.18 - 2000.12.20) → VELVET EDEN → Shrine * R.Y.O. - Bass (2000.06.18 - 2000.12.20) → VELVET EDEN → Hora (support) * KALM - Synths, Programming (1998.11 - 2000.03.27) →KALMIA → VELVET EDEN → LURID AQUA → nymphis → KALMIA → KALMIA, Lost Souls, NILSTARE * サユキ (SAYUKI) - Support Guitar (1998.11 - 1999.12) → 月下美人 → Sweet Hallucination → Auslease → Myrrh → ErecSia → Alc〈αA〉dia, VELVET EDEN (support) → nymphis, kanuak (support) → 13階段 (support) → retired Lineup Chronology TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy ImageSize = width:750 height:350 PlotArea = width:650 height:300 bottom:50 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:black id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:dullyellow legend:vocals id:bg value:white id:2color value:coral legend:guitar id:3color value:yellowgreen legend:bass id:4color value:skyblue legend:drums id:5color value:red legend:programming/keys Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Legend = left:30 top:25 columns:4 columnwidth:150 BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:01/11/1998 till:12/03/2016 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1999 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/1998 BarData= bar:DADA bar:KALM bar:Hora bar:Aci bar:Sayuki bar:BERA bar:Chro bar:R.Y.O. bar:MIMI bar:ABEXXX bar:LEM PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars bar:DADA from:01/11/1998 till:25/07/2002 text:DADA bar:DADA from:01/05/2010 till:12/03/2016 text:DADA bar:KALM color:5color from:01/11/1998 till:27/03/2000 text:KALM bar:Hora color:5color from:18/06/2000 till:21/02/2001 text:Hora bar:Sayuki color:2color from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1999 text:Sayuki bar:BERA color:2color from:18/06/2000 till:25/07/2002 text:BERA bar:R.Y.O. color:3color from:18/06/2000 till:20/12/2000 text:R.Y.O. bar:MIMI color:3color from:31/12/2000 till:25/07/2002 text:MIMI bar:ABEXXX color:4color from:18/06/2000 till:20/12/2000 text:ABEXXX bar:LEM color:4color from:27/03/2001 till:25/07/2002 text:LEM bar:Aci color:5color from:01/05/2010 till:01/05/2011 text:Aci bar:Chro color:2color from:06/12/2011 till:12/03/2016 text:Chro Discography Albums= VELVET EDEN (ベルベットエデン -Berubetto Eden-) - 人形娼館 -Ningyōshōkan- (EP) (1999).jpg|'人形娼館' EP (1999.12.10) VELVET EDEN (ベルベットエデン -Berubetto Eden-) - Street of ALICE (ストリートオブ アリス) (2000).jpg|'Street of ALICE' full-length (2000.05.10) VELVET EDEN (ベルベットエデン -Berubetto Eden-) - Double Twelve (2014).jpg|'Double Twelve' double full-length (2014.02.26) Blancetnoir.jpg|'blanc et noir' EP (2015.03.25) REQUIEM (2016).jpg|'REQUIEM' EP (2016.04.27) |-|Singles= Velvet Eden - Sute Neko (Single) (2000).jpg|2000.09.10 捨て猫 * 2011.03.26 Witch on flames LafinRussian.jpg|2012.02.?? La fin (Russian ver.) |-|Demo Tapes= Lolela.jpg|1999.03.?? Street of ALICE Velvet Eden - Madame Tarantula (Demo Tape) (1999).jpg|1999.07.24 madame tarantula Velvet Eden - Kumo-Onna (Demo Tape) (2000).jpg|2000.12.?? 蜘蛛女 Velvet Eden - Operaza no Kaijin (Demo Tape) (2001).jpg|2001.05.?? オペラ差の怪人 DEMOTAPEEDEN.jpg|2002.02.?? 最後の晩餐/不思議の国のアリス VELVET EDEN - Fan Letter Kurenai.jpg|2002.03.?? ファンレター紅 & Rouge de Noir Demo CDs * 2011.11.19 MAZE (xxxxloid Version) * 2012.04.15 MAZE (Remix by Reschwa Limize) * 2012.07.01 Make up Shadow * 2012.08.11 madame tarantula * 2012.09.15 宇宙戦艦ヤマト (Version VE) * 2012.12.22 SAD MASK w/Paraph Video VHS= * 2000.03.10 SAD MASK |-|DVDs= Sad Mask (DVD).jpg|2012.01.?? Sad Mask * 2014.07.30 FILM NOIR Behind the Tales.jpg|2014.11.26 Behind the Tales: -2014.June.8th.Ikebukuro Cyber- Omnibus Albums * 2011.05.?? Rock Oracle (Street of Alice 2.0.) Unreleased Works Aci Era (2010 - 2011) *ALICE IS DEAD music: Aci / lyrics: DADA *Confession of Mask (Featuring Tak from Calmando Qual) *Arachne music: YOHIO / lyrics: DADA *HYSTERICA (Featuring Jack Riot) music: Aci / lyrics: DADA *In the Well (Live Version) music: Aci / lyrics: DADA *Daydream of Specimen (Live Version) music: Aci / lyrics: DADA Post-Aci Era (2011 - present) *Ghost of Eden (SE) Johannes Brahms' Op. 68, Symphony No. 1 in C minor (1876 premiere) cover / arranged: Chro *Furies music & lyrics: DADA *Flower on the battlefield music & lyrics: DADA *Lonliness of Vampires Iron Maiden 'Fear of the Dark' cover *Black Butterfly (Featuring GPK) music: GPK / lyrics: DADA *Black Butterfly (Marauder Mix) music: GPK / lyrics: DADA / remix and PTV direction: 古川 とも Tomo *さらばシベリア鉄道 Shiberia-Tetsudō 追悼 大滝詠 Ōtaki cover / arranged by Chro *Solitude music & lyrics: DADA / arranged: Chro *宇宙戦艦ヤマト Yamato 佐々木 功 Isao cover / arranged by Chro and DADA *Enjoy the Silence Depeche Mode cover / arranged by 福山 敦司 Atsushi *Strangelove Depeche Mode cover / arranged by Chro and DADA *Serpent's Kiss The Sisters of Mercy cover / arranged by Chro and DADA *EARTH BORN SOFT BALLET cover / arranged by Chro and DADA *Gothic Lolita Emilie Autumn cover / arranged by Chro and DADA *真赤なスカーフ na Sukāfu 佐々木 功 Isao cover / arranged by Reschwa Limize *異形姫 Igyōhime (New Version) music & arrangement by KALM / lyrics: DADA External Links * VELVET EDEN previous label's website * VELVET EDEN fansite Gallery Velvet Eden 2010.jpg Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands